Hannah Montana: My Version of the Movie
by dontdofauxpas
Summary: This is how I think the Hannah Montana movie will go, the Stewarts are going back to Tennessee and Miley's having second thoughts. She finally admits her feelings for someone...maybe before it's too late.
1. Walk A Thousand Miles

How I think the Hannah Montana movie will happen…I don't own Hannah Montana! & I decided to have Candace in this but she isn't mean.

There was an awkward silence that filled the Stewart family living room. It was the obvious reaction considering the circumstance. Fifteen year old Miley did expect a big reaction from her best friend in the entire world when she told her that she, Jackson, and her father were leaving Malibu forever and moving back home to Tennessee; but not one like this. The words, "I'm going back to Tennessee" hung in the air and Lilly had said nothing in about ten minutes. She just sat their with a dull blank look on her face.

"Lilly?" Miley finally said.

Lilly still didn't answer.

"It wont be _so _bad I mean we'll write, call…I mean this isn't the end, Lill-"

"It's not me I'm worried about!" Lilly blurted out crassly.

"Then wh-"

Once she'd realized what she'd done Lilly quickly covered her mouth and gasped.

"Who are you talking abo-"

"I have to go!" Lilly shouted, "You don't leave until Wednesday right, well I'll be by before then." She said giving her friend a quick hug, grabbing her green hoodie off the chair and dashing out the door.

Miley looked down at the floor, she was sad before but now she was sad and confused. She planned on telling her friends today, Lilly first Jake, and then Oliver. She didn't want to tell either of them especially considering she wanted to rekindle her relationship with Jake, but at the same time she didn't. She hated breaking news to boys. The most girls do is cry, boys are another story. They either yell, burst out or knock things over. She wished she could just leave and hope they wouldn't find out, it seemed a lot easier than telling them.

There was a loud crash upstairs followed by a very fumed Candace storming down the steps, "ROBBY!"

Candace, Miley's dad's current girlfriend was the Queen of Mean; she loved tearing through the Stewart house causing havoc so she could obtain something out of it. Last week it was new earrings. Miley suspected this week the 5'9'' platinum blonde ex-supermodel was having a Canda-spasm over the huge argument about the rainbow leg table her father, Robby Ray insisted on taking with them back home to Nashville.

Hurricane Candace stormed through the living room; her black stillettos click clacking as she walked.

"Oh, hey Miley." She said flatly as she scooted around her to get to the leg table.

"Uh Candy…?" Miley said tossing a few stray curls back off her face

"Yeah?" Candy answered sizing up the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, well like your dad is like totally bugging over this table. And I hate it. Do you like Mi?"

Miley laughed Candace refused to call her "Miles" and preferred something more "fashion-forward" so Mi was selected., "Not really but my m…Mah-maw got that for him."

Candace's eyes widened, "That woman is straight up _scary._" She drummed her fake French nails on the counter top while she thought, "Aha!" She jumped her hair flipping as she did, "Maybe if I hide it he'll forget about it. I mean we do leave in two days." She headed over to the leg table and went to do away with it.

Miley laughed, she had to admit she liked Candace. She didn't really think she was a mom type person but a ditzy sister was more like it. A ditzy _half _sister.

"Yeah that's right Ms. Kunkle I think you're man hands are man-gusting. Mhm, and I'm so happy I never have to hear your prison warden voice ever ever EVER again." _Click._ Was all Miley heard before Jackson came practically skipping down the stairs.

"Jackson…what was that?"

"It was a little something I like to call, CEE-LOUS-ERR."

"Closure? But like what if something happens and we don't go?" Miley said, only half hopeful.

"Whaaa? Well then I'll have to go myself!"

Miley thought as she looked down at her uggs, "That might not be so bad."

The next day Robby Ray Stewart was putting the finishing touches on packing. There was a giant box on the coffee table labeled, "Living room junk." and it was already overflowing. Even though they were letting Lilly and her mother house sit for a while before they sent Uncle Earl's poker friends to live there, they needed most of their personal things out of the house.

Miley came into the room, it was Jake's day today. She tried to dress as unattractively as she possibly could hoping that Jake would diffusive any desire to get back together with her. She chose a pair of ripped jeans, old Nike shox, and a Tennessee Titans t-shirt. Her long hair was piled on top of her head and she looked ferociously like a before picture from 'What not to wear.'

"Hey Mile." Her father said from the couch, he tossed a remaining stack of magazines owned by Candace carelessly into the box so he could give Miley his full attention, "What's up?"  
Miley absentmindedly added spices to the "Kitchen Items" box written prettily in Candace's script as she talked, "Well…I'm kind of wondering if going is the best idea."

"What are you talking about? You know Hannah Montana is a bigger sensation there than anywhere because if some country girl can make it this big anyone can. AND it'll give Candy and I a chance to launch our group."

"Yeah I know it'll be good for the whole role model thing but I think like…I might like someone…"  
"Not that Jake kid again."  
"No, no, someone el-"

"MILEYY!" Came the suave voice of none other than the zombie slayer himself.

"Oh sweet niblits." Miley said with an eye roll, "Hey Jake."

"Hey," He smiled his Hollywood million dollar smile, "Oh, these are for you." He said handing her a large bouquet of three dozen roses.

"Wow, thank you. These are amazing…" she said setting them down, "There's something I have to tell you…"  
"Well, talk away." Jake said admiring himself in a large mirror propped up against a box.

"Um I'm leaving."

"Yeah…Lilly told me." He said I mean you'll be back right?"

"Well yeah but…"

"What, we're friends. And it's not like you're dying."

"Yeah but it's Tennessee-" She stopped herself, she realized she was completely relieved he didn't get mad, but she didn't think it would be him who got mad anyway.

Let me know what you think! But please no flames


	2. The Great Escape

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. This is chapter two, I hope you enjoy it. -dontdofauxpas

It was Wednesday. The Wednesday. The Wednesday the entire Stewart clan: Robby Ray, Candy, Jackson, and herself left to go to Tennessee, forever. She couldn't believe this was it. The day she broke the news to him. The one she had secretly liked since Jake asked her out. She knew she didn't have the same feelings for Jake that she did Oliver. Jake was more of a looks-only thing where Oliver was amazing no matter what. She knew he'd never feel the same way, though. He couldn't.

Miley sat down on the step, basically the only remaining piece of something you could sit on left in the house. She planned on telling Oliver at "The place" she wanted her first kiss to take place there, her wedding, and other big occasions. Ever since she moved to Malibu she staked out that place up the beach away from everyone she went their to sun or to think about anything. It was also the place where she revealed to Oliver she was Hannah Montana, that sort of made it magic. She was supposed to meet him there at nine thirty it was nine twenty. She was already beginning to chicken out, the thought of him flipping out or worse, her not wanting to leave because of him. Jake hadn't been too upset but Miley knew that was partially because she and Jake never _really _liked each other the way he liked Holly. And the way she liked Oliver.

She started remembering montage worthy moments with Oliver, when they first met. When he snuck into the window of her Hannah dressing room, when she told him she was Hannah Montana and how she really had felt something when they hugged. She hated that he wouldn't feel the same, but maybe she'd be able to go to Tennessee and forget about him.

The loud horn of the U-haul blared out the door and shocked Miley back to reality. She only had one minute to get the "the place" before she then had to hop the plane to take her to Tennessee.

Oliver Oken was not always the brightest light bulb at Home Depot, that was as far as common sense. School smarts he did ok. He paced back and forth in the sand at "the place" he could only wonder what she could possibly be telling him. Thankfully he could rule out her rejecting him since she didn't like him in the first place. He truly did like her, since the day she came from Nashville. He thought she was so pretty and he assumed she'd be snotty but she was probably his favorite person in the world. She made him smile any time she tried and no matter what, she was always there for him. He knew telling her how he felt would hurt their friendship especially since she didn't feel anything back. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small tiny piece of the towel Miley as Hannah had given him. He kept it in his pocket so no matter where he was he'd always have her there.

"Oliver! Oliver! Oliver!" shouted a very out of breath Lilly. She came tearing down the steep sand ramp to "the place"

"Oh hey Lilly," he said quickly stashing the towel.

"Don't bother I already know." Lilly said.

"Know…know what?" he said trying to act cool.

"About the towel, about Miley. About everything."

"What…no, no. There's nothing _to _know. Psh, Psh."

"Oliver. Don't be lame. You keep a piece of that pink towel she threw at you when you snuck into her dressing room in your pocket!"

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean-"  
"Well it does mean you're a horrible liar. And…there's something I need to tell you, but brace yourself."

Lilly gulped, she hated to do this, "She's leaving."

There was an absolute deafening silence.

"What? But she didn't say-"

"Because she didn't want you to know. And I knew she'd hurt you. So I had to tell you."

"But like you didn't even know I liked her."  
"Yeah, I did. I kinda have known since she told you she was Hannah Montana."

"Well…does she like…"

"I don't know. We've never talked about it. But she didn't pick up on it when I told her you'd flip."

"You told her!"

"No, I mean when she told me I went 'I'm not the one you should be worried about' and she didn't get it."

"Well of course not she probably thought Fakey Jakey would be the one to flip out."

"Oh come on. She doesn't even like Jake,"

"Yeah but she went out with him, she'd never go out with me."

"Oh come on, Oliver. I mean I didn't say she didn't like you, I actually don't know."

"Ewww It's Lilly!" Shouted the unison voices of Amber and Ashley.

"Eww it's the hairspray clones." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"We have something to tell Oliver." They both looked to each other in absolute glee. They did a mental countdown and shouted in unison, "Miley's leaving!" They danced and flung string everywhere. Once their mini celebration was over they declared, "Oooh SSSS!" then high fived and left.

After another minute of silence, Oliver finally spoke.

"Ok, so did everyone know but me?" He looked at Lilly a look of disappointment and heartbreak on his face.

His best bud since kindergarten, Lilly couldn't help feel terrible, "I…think. She was supposed to tell you today."

"Well when's she leaving."

"Ten…" Lilly mumbled.

"TEN!?" Oliver shouted, "She was supposed to meet me at nine thirty! And she's leaving at ten. I had so much I wanted to say to her…I mean I need time to prepare."

"Well congrats you have three minutes."

"AAAH…" Oliver waited and jumbled some words together to prevent swearing.

"Look, Oliver. I mean maybe she won't leave…I mean….may-"  
"If she leaves in a half an hour she's already packed and it's totally sealed. I can't believe she'd do something like this and not tell me!" He walked around trying to calm down so he didn't punch a hole in…the trees. He couldn't believe she was leaving. Miley. Miley the one he secretly loved for the past three years. Was about to leave and go back twelve thousand miles to Tennessee with no intentions of returning. He wanted to tear the entire place apart and then tear Jake apart. He decided being furious would do him no good. He shuffled his Vans around in the sand and asked, "How long have you known?"

Lilly carefully chose her words, "Only about a day…"  
"Huh, well why didn't you tell me." It wasn't really a question, but it still needed an answer.

"She told me not to." Lilly lied, "She wanted to tell each of us on a separate day. Uh oh."

"Each of us? So wait if you've known a day that means you found out on Monday, if today's my day, who found out yesterday?"

Lilly twirled her ponytail around her hand as she tried to avoid the question.

"Lilly." he said, his voice was low, and she realized he wasn't fuming now, he was…blank.

"J…Jake."

"Well…" he waited. His head was spinning. He knew what happened yesterday. She and Jake got back together. He knew it. He stared from the sky, to sand and back. Lilly just watched, "Oliver-"

"Lilly. I really don't want to talk right now I need to…" he didn't finish he just ran toward the sand ramp he felt like if he ran away from the place he'd run away from Miley and her stupid amazing looks and personality. But on his way up he slammed into the problem girl herself. She was wearing travel clothes hot pink juicy sweats, raspberry uggs, and her long hair was all on top of her head. Even though she didn't put a lot of effort into her appearance, Oliver thought she looked stunning.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late. Ya know, traffic." She laughed.

Normally her random jokes always made him laugh or smile but right now he was too upset to do anything but stare blankly.

"Not even a courtesy laugh. Wow I must be hanging around my dad too much." She rolled the sleeves up on her jacket and her gold charm bracelet avalanched to her wrist.

"Hey is that the bracelet I gave you?" he blurted.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the one I said was-"

"Too amazing to wear." he finished

That ultra expensive gold Juicy Couture bracelet he had bought her for her fifteenth birthday was the most expensive present she'd ever received and the fact he'd bought it for her made her probably the happiest she'd ever been, well over a gift.

"So why now…?"

"Well, because I…I can't believe this is happening."  
"What? That you're leaving."  
"How'd you-"  
"Know? Oh about everyone in Malibu told me." He was surprisingly nonchalant, "So. Have a good flight."

"Oliver wait-"  
"For…? It doesn't matter what either of us says you're still leaving. So…" he said walking up the ramp.

Miley stood there shocked, before she just broke down crying. She couldn't believe it. Who had told him? How did he find out? She thought, then she realized what time it was and that she had a plane to catch. At least now she knew leaving was a lot easier. Considering Oliver hated her and didn't want anything to do with her, and maybe she'd find someone in Tennessee. Even though she was rationalizing, she knew it would never be that easy.

Candy was waiting for Miley outside the Stewart house sporting some fabulous huge sunglasses and a lot of Louis Vuitton suitcases in an array of sizes. They agreed she and Miley would fly to Tennessee while Jackson and Robby Ray would drive the U-haul over a mini father son road trip. Miley put on her best fake smile as she approached Candy who was looking at the newspaper upside down.

"Hey Candy."

"Mi!" Candy said, "Where have you been?"  
"Oh I was…out."  
"Did you tell Oliver?"  
"Mhm…"  
"Did you kiss?"  
"Nope." Miley tried to sound like it was a good thing.

"Aw, Mi! Dang. I like so totally wanted you to kiss him!"

"Yeah, but good thing I didn't,"  
Candy just stared, "But just last night you were-"

"Telling you about him? Yah, but that all changed,"

"How-"  
"Candy, I really would love to just go to Tennessee and not think about it."

"…OK…"  
Miley and Candy slid into the Malibu Taxi Company cab that would take them to the airport.


	3. Pop, Lock, and Repeat it?

The Los Angeles International Airport was pretty dead, Wednesday mornings usually were. The cab pulled up and dropped them off as they proceeded to check in. Miley had listened to her blue iPod the entire way there while Candy talked to the cab driver. She had tried to listen to happy songs to bring up her mood, but all she wanted to listen to were sad songs.

"Hey Mi, I'm getting coffee do you want anything?" Candy asked once they'd been passed through security and into the boarding area.

Miley who was had her eye on the souvenir shop with all the latest magazines, said, "Sure. I'll just come with you."

Upon saying that the song by Chris Brown with the same name's chorus played in her head, she felt horrible even if she went all the way to Nantucket she'd never be able to forget Oliver.

She and Candace waited by their gate sipping coffee and talking about everything but Oliver.

"So you really _almost _had to model a bathing suit with feathers on it? That's fierce." Miley laughed taking an extra huge sip of coffee.

"Ha It's the exact opposite of _fierce_." Candy laughed, "I ended up getting the cheetah bathing suit because it looked better on me."  
"Well I had to model a Stella Fabiani dress in a Moose suit."  
"What? How did you-"  
"Oh the dress was _over _the suit, because the zipper was stuck."  
"Whoa! That's…sad."

"I know, right?" Miley said fighting the urge to peek at her magazines she was supposed to save for the _long _plane ride.

"You cant look at them. Then you'll have nothing to do the whole way. Even though we bought ten…each. And we can switch it'll still be a ridiculously long flight."

"FIVE HOURS. I think I'll die of boredom."

"I know, but hey it'll be worth it when we get there. The house is _fabulous._"

"Yeah dad showed me pictures. I'm just really going to miss Lilly. She didn't even stop by again and she said she would."

"She called, while you were gone, and said you two could talk over web cam every night AND she was already planning a trip over on spring break, which is really only about two months away."

"Yeah…" Miley said while slurping the rest of her coffee.

"I thought you'd be excited…"  
"I am."  
"Oh, ok. Well I'm ultra excited because they have that five star spa, the essence."

"Oh yeah. Except here, they have five _million _star spas." Miley said pitching her cup into a nearby trashcan.

"Yeah, but I'm just happy Tennessee has an type of spa."  
"Same here…" Miley said, she scrolled down the contact list of her oPhone and highlighted Oliver's name, she was about to press delete when the voice over the intercom announced they were boarding.

They two gathered their bags and headed onto the plane.

Oliver Oken was pacing around his brightly colored living room holding a random picture Lilly took of Miley and himself. He tossed it on the couch and stared at the door. He wanted to see if he could catch her before she left, maybe if he told her he could stop her from leaving.

"I still can't believe she's gone," Lilly stated solemnly as she reached out and touched the door frame of the empty echoing Stewart house.

"Me either, Silly Lilly." He mom said putting her arm around her, "But I mean, you'll see her again."  
"I know…" Lilly ran her hand along the granite counter top while proceeding to the refrigerator which was still stocked. Her hand brushed over something she snapped her head to look at it. A pink envelope with Oliver written in Candy's script was on it. Lilly picked it up and was about to open it when Oliver came storming in heaving from running.

"Where…" He took a breath, "Is…" Another, "Miley?" He bent in half to catch his breath.

"You just missed her. She left like ten minutes ago."

"What! Then she already boarded, I am **such **an idiot."

"Well, yeah." Lilly and her mother said together.

"You can wait until she lands and call her…"

Oliver flopped down, forgetting the couch was no longer there and hit the floor with a _thud_.

"Are you ok?" Lilly's mom asked helping him up.

"Yeah." He said pacing the empty floor.

"Well what was it you wanted to tell Miley?" Mrs. Truscott said taking a seat on a folding chair Lilly was bringing in from outside.

"Well…" Oliver said sitting in the chair Lilly provided for him. He cleared his throat, then looked at the floor, "That I love her…"  
Both Lilly and her mother gasped, even though Lilly already knew, "Oh my God, Oliver!" Mrs. Truscott exclaimed, "Dang airplanes, you know, they should allow phones for times like this!" She stood up to pace.

"I know," Oliver said, "And I was a total jerk when she told me, I just like…ignored her."

"What!" Mrs. Truscott stopped pacing, "Why did you do that? Why didn't you just tell her! She probably would've stayed or worked something out!"  
"Wait…" Lilly exclaimed from the kitchen, "She left an hour early, L.A.X. isn't that far, she may not be in the air yet!"  
Without even responding Oliver yanked his phone out of his pocket and began dialing.

"Row two seat B…" Candy thought out loud as they walked through the spacious coach cabin, "Aha." she declared.

Miley followed Candy through the isle about five paces behind. She was being deliberately slow, just in case Oliver pulled a romance movie and showed up on the plane, she wanted to give him time. She took her oPhone out and looked at it, no missed calls. She put it in her jacket pocket and sat down in row two seat A next to Candy.

"Are you excited?" Candy asked searching through the assortment of magazines in the seat ahead of hers back pocket.

"…m…hm…" Miley said looking out the little window next to her, she was imagining Oliver running up the terminal and into the plane.

Candy kept talking but she wasn't listening she was wishing he'd show up or something. She didn't want it to end the way it did.

_This is why I'm Hot _

_This is why I'm Hot _

Miley screeched in excitement, but she quickly cleared her throat she didn't want to set herself up for a gigantic let down. "Hello?"  
"MILEY! Oh thank god-"  
"Oliver? OLIVER."

"Look, Miley there's something I have to tell you-"

"Me too, I mean I cant believe you called, I'm so-"  
"I know I'm so sorry I blew you off before, I mean I didn't want to deal with it, but I have to tell you I lo-"  
"Excuse miss, we're about to take off, you're going to need to hang up." An angry stewardess stated.

"No you don't understand this is a _very _very important call, and I have to hear what he has to say."  
"I'm sorry miss, but you need to hang up."

"I…just wait one second!" she then yelled into the phone, "Hurry Oliver."  
"I love y-"

"Oliver? Oliver!! OLIVER!" Miley yelled, then looked at the phone, the screen was black and the stewardess was looking quite smug.

"I told you you needed to hang up."

"WHAT! I…" She waited, "ARRRGGG!" She growled. What was he going to say? Did he say the "L" word? Or had the spirit of evil stewardess made her miss something? She had no idea, all she knew was that she needed to talk to him again. And quick.


	4. The Heart Is At War

"I love you Miley, I fell in love with you when you first walked through the school door four years ago, and I never stopped, I can't believe you left." He waited for a reply, there was only silence. _Oh Great._

"Ok, I realize this may be a little shocking but you could um jump in and say something any time now…Miley?" Still silence.  
He waited, then his heart sank, "Well, I should've known a girl like you could never love a guy like me."

He went to hang up his phone but just tossed it on the couch.

"Well!" Lilly and Mrs. Truscott said peering around the corner.

"I'm um…going for a walk." He said, he couldn't stay there and admit what really happened. They'd be furious and probably get all emotional, and right now all he wanted to do was get away from them and the thought of Miley.

"Wait, what! Why? What'd she say?" Lilly urged, running after him, but the door had already slammed behind him.

"That's so weird he totally just told Miley he loved her, and he should be happy but he looked sad." Lilly pondered, aloud.

"Wait, what if she didn't say it back." Her mother thought as they paced in opposite directions.  
Lilly gasped, "NO! She had to've! She does! She's fricken' crazy about him! Why…" Lilly's eyes were caught by Oliver's glowing zPhone on the couch. She picked it up and read the screen, "Call disconnected."

She gasped again, "MOM! He did say and it she didn't say it back!"

"What how do you know?" She ran to look.

"The call was disconnected! He said it and he _thought _she didn't feel it back but she really didn't hear it! They must've been taking off!"

"This is such great news! We have to tell him!"

"Ok, race you!"

"Wait! How do we know where he is?"

"The place."

Lilly said running out the Stewart house.

"Mi. Mi. MILEY." Candy said, taking Miley's head in her hands and pulling it away from the wall, "If you keep beating your head on the plane like that you'll throw it in to turbulence. What the heck is up with you?"

"I think Oliver said he loves me."

"Oh my God!" Candy screeched.

"Hold off the champagne, that's when the stewardess cut me off. And now he'll think I either hung up on him, don't feel the same way, or both. This is a disaster." She said, returning to hitting her head on the wall.  
"Miley," Candy said pulling her away again, "Just call him when we land, it's not a big deal. He'll understand."  
"But he has to sit five hours thinking I hate him. And that I'm the kind of jerk that just hangs up on people when they profess their love to you over the phone." She threw her head back against the seat, "Why do these things happen to me?"

"Mi, they don't just happen to you, they happen to everyone because life is cruel."

"Thanks." Miley said, partially sarcastically, "I'm going to the facilities." She stated.

She didn't even _have _to use the facilities but it was _any _excuse to leave the seat. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she was washing her hands, she looked tired. She missed Oliver, and she didn't want him to think what she knew he was thinking right now. She pulled a few pieces of stray brown hairs back but they fell back into place anyway. She gave up on looking nice and pulled the latch on the door.

"OOOAF!" Someone on the other side exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," Miley said, but once she saw who it was she about passed out.

She'd just hit the hottest most amazing tennis player under the age of twenty. Gabriel Montoya. He turned to face her and when their eyes met, she felt like she'd been struck by lightening.

"I'm…" She started.

"Beautiful?" he finished, his Spanish accent made her weak at the knees.

She tried to say something witty, like 'Oh then that must make you, Gorgeous' But what she said instead was, "Well, I go by Miley."

"Miley, that is…how you say…lovely? I am Gabriel Montoya, tennis player at large."

"It's nice to meet you, tennis player at large." He reached out to shake her hand, and when she took it it was like lightening shot through her arm. She felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss him but she restrained.

"So are you headed to Tennessee?" He asked, but it sounded more like Teh-neh-say

"Oh, yeah. I'm moving back their for my…dad's music career." She smiled.

"I'm only there for a tournament, promoting…sick children? I don't remember."

"Oh…that's very charitable of you." She said, then couldn't believe how ridiculous that sounded.

"Well, I try." He smiled, "Why Tennessee to launch a music career?"

"Oh. Well, I'm originally from there, and he's I guess more popular where country music was basically invented."

"I see, would you be terribly distressed if I kissed you?"

"Not at all."

The kiss was somewhat cinematic, but even though she was kissing an international tennis star, a very good looking tennis star, and the fact he wanted to kiss her was amazing in itself, it didn't feel _right. _Like it was empty, romantic and amazing sure. But all the other things you're supposed to feel for the other person we're definitely not there. Basically all it was was a physical attraction. She wouldn't admit it, however. But she knew if she ever kissed Oliver it wouldn't feel like this.

"Do tell me all about yourself, don't leave anything out," He said taking her hand and escorting her back to her seat.

Gabriel and Miley had given up on talking and resorted to making out. Miley had decided she could imagine she loved him, that way she didn't have to think about Oliver and could just enjoy this for what it was. Candy was sitting next to Miley oblivious to them, reading her Self magazine. The flight was nearly over, which she was relived for considering this was one of her last magazines.

"Miley, have I told you I think you're stunning."

"Only about five hundred times, but it's always nice to hear." She sat back on her oPhone and then thought of Oliver. She tried to think of him only as the jerk he'd been when she had told him she was leaving, "Did I ever tell you you're gorgeous."

"Well everyone else seems to." he flipped his hair, "So tell me, you have a boyfriend back in L.A.?"

"Well…no."

"I have no girlfriend either, the Spanish girls are too hard to keep. They're all after the American boys."

"Which is a good thing."

"It is,"

"Hey Mi, you'll be able to call Oliver soon." Candy said, while not looking up.

"Oliver? Who is that?" Gabriel asked

Miley waited, "No one." She leaned in and they began kissing again.

**OK Don't Hate. I know everyone hates this Gabriel dude, but the Moliver will happen, patience. **


	5. If I Had Good Judgement

_Title: Hannah Montana: MY Version Of The Movie _

_Author: Dontdofauxpas EVER_

_Pairings: Miley/Gabriel; Miley/Oliver, hello._

_Synopsis: This is how I think the Hannah Montana movie will go, the Stewarts are going back to Tennessee and Miley's having second thoughts. She finally admits her feelings for someone...maybe before it's too late._

_Rating: K or T but not really._

_Author's Note: Ok I know the whole Gabriel thing was unexpected, but she DOES know him, he just didn't know her. I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment._

Miley padded through the terminal holding a carry on in one hand, and Gabriel's Spanish hand in the other. She should've been a lot happier than she was, but she couldn't shake the voice in her head screaming, "THIS IS WRONG! YOU LIKE OLIVER!"

She did her best to ignore it, but it was defining taking over her every thought, everywhere she turned she saw his face, heard his voice, or could've sworn someone had said his name. She had a feeling fate was trying to tell her something.

She gripped the leather covered handles of her Louis Vuitton luggage over her shoulder as if they were her mind and she was turning them off, why did this have to happen to her _now _why not three years ago? Why not three days ago? Heck, why not three _hours _ago! This was insanity. She actually felt herself going insane, or what she thought was insane. She knew she couldn't live with herself if she stayed with Gabriel; or picked Gabriel over Oliver it was pretty much unanimous that Gabriel was _not _the obvious choice.

Sure Gabriel was amazingly gorgeous, but he was also amazingly full of himself. Much like another close zombie slaying friend of hers, and for now she was so completely done with self absorbed guys. She wanted someone like Oliver, someone who was so sweet and just…perfect? All the time. He never had any self centered moments and his two girls were what matter most to him. "He's the perfect guy Miley, what the hell's wrong with you?" She mentally scolded herself. She couldn't let go of Gabriel's hand, however. As much as she wanted to, it was like mind war. One side was shouting, "SURRENDER You love Oliver!" And the other was yelling, "Psh! Forget Oliver! You have Latin hottie who's all over you."

It was just enough to make a person crazy.

"Miley!" Candy called.

"What?" Miley answered, then realizing she was only inches from tripping over the person ahead of her's suitcase.

"WOAH," She shouted stepping over it and finally letting go of Gabriel's hand, she went to stand near Candace. Candace stuck out against the crowd with her bleach blonde perfect hair tied in a ponytail and her sheen Dolce and Gabbana dress over Sevens. Miley hated how she could wear anything, no matter the combination and look amazing. Miley knew she'd look like a potato sack in that outfit, and in most of the things Candace wore which made her even more envious.

"Hey, so what's the deal with that Spanish hottie?" Candace asked, quietly.

"Oh, Hannah knows him and so he sort of knows me…so I don't know we sort of…hit it off."

"Well what about Oliver?"

"Oh…"

"Don't tell me your over _Oliver_."

"Well, you see…"  
"Miley Ray Stewart!" Candace was more shocked than angry, "Five hours ago you were crazy about him and now…you're crazy about…"  
They both glanced over to Gabriel who was admiring his reflection in a reflective sign on a pillar in the baggage claim.

"That." She finished, "Do you see what's at stake here…?"  
"Candy, I know what I'm giving up but I mean he's _all _the way back in L.A. and I'm here and Gabriel's here and it's just…"

"Wrong. Miley. Seriously, the kid keeps a piece of that towel you threw at him two years ago."  
"What?"  
"You didn't know that?"  
Miley shook her head, mouth a gape, to shocked to speak.

"Oh. Well…then I probably shouldn't tell you he thinks all of your love songs are dedicated to him…"

Miley kicked the floor with her rum raisin ugg.

Candy gasped, "They are about him aren't they!"

Miley's silence was answer enough.

Candy screeched in excitement, "This is so…I mean pinch me where's the catch this time? I can't find a single cloud in the sky-" Miley couldn't resist, "OW!"

"You said pinch you."

Candace glared at her, "Don't be mean. Be Happy, I mean you are a movie."

"Stop! You're making me feel worse! I made out with him!"

"So! You made out with Jake on…numerous occasions."

"Yeah but I didn't _like _Oliver then…"

"So? It's not a big deal. Just call him."  
"I _can't_."

"Why not?"

"I don't know…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her oPhone. "I'll do it."

She rapidly dialed the number, but just as it started ringing…

"Miley."

"Oliver hi."  
"Uh…Mi…"  
"Look I…"

"You've reached, a Smoken Oken, ladies man. I'm not at my phizzle fo shizzle so leave me a mesh-izzle and I'll get bizzle to yo befo it's tomizzle fo shizzle."

"Wait…" Miley looked at the phone, "If he didn't pick up then who…"  
She looked up and who she saw made her jaw hit the floor bounce back and drop again.

"Jake?"  
"Yeah…" He said, flipping his shaggy hair, "I couldn't let you leave…I mean I know it seems like we can never work it out, but…" he abruptly dropped to one knee, Miley thought she was going to drop all together, "Will you…" He opened a small black box, that revealed a small silver ring with a tiny topaz stone, her birth stone, "Go out with me again…?"

In the grand tradition of public proposals, even one's like _this _everyone who's going about their own business has to turn and look and become a part of your business and if you accept they cheer, like they know you. And if you decline, they boo. Like they know you. Miley knew way better than to have her rejection on TV and have some analyst figure out her "OMG why are people pelting me with objects?" Face looked a lot like Hannah Montana's. So…

Miley looked to Candy who had a smug look on her face like she knew what Miley was going to do- and Miley hated for her to be wrong. Then she looked at Gabriel who'd attracted the attention of many girls in the airport, and was signing autographs.

"Ye-"

"How dare you propose to my Miley that way!" Came the unmistakable voice of Mr. I love myself. Wait! He paid attention, which meant the zombie slayer and the tennis player were about to face off over her! And the one she really wanted to be with wasn't even here.

"Who are you?" Jake said with his game face on. "Hang on, Miley, this'll only take a second."

"Who are you? You American cad you!" Shouted Gabriel.

"Wait, you're that obnoxious tennis playing Spanish dude."  
"And you are that Romanian zombie slayer."

"Well, actually I'm Dutch. But that doesn't matter. You don't even _know _Miley. _I _know Miley."  
"What could you know about her that I do not?"

Jake glanced from Miley and back to Gabriel, "A lot of thing, boy, a lot of things."

"Well, I do not believe you. I know Miley more than any boy on the earth." Gabriel declared proudly.

"Actually, you're both wrong." Candy chimed in, "The one who knows her best is-"

"Candace!" Miley said, she took her step mother by the shoulder and pulled her close so she could speak quietly, "I…" Miley looked over her shoulder at the many spectators still watching 'As Miley's World Turns' unfold, "Can't turn him down, they'll put me on the news and someone's bound to figure out I look familiar."

"Mi, no one's going to know you're Hannah Montana."

The room that two minutes ago was quiet no went absolutely silent. Everyone just stared for about three solid seconds before all screaming and pouncing, "HANNAH MONTANA!"

Miley didn't know what to do it was like a nightmare, two of the three boys vying for her heart were about to duke it out in an airport, the one she actually liked was at home in L.A. probably depressed and beating his head against a wall for his terrible luck, one of the three vying for her affections "proposed" they go out again with the entire Tennessee International Airport watching, and now, the icing on the cake, the torch on the crème brû lé e, the giant explosion on Mount Doom in Lord Of The Rings, her step mother inadvertently announced to those same people she was Hannah Montana and _now _she was being chased by them.

The four of them ran to what they thought was cover. The outside. Several others joined in shouting about Jake Ryan, and others about Gabriel Montoya, and if it hadn't been all of Candy's fault, she would have been quite jealous.

"Miley, I am so sorry! That was a horrible accident!"  
"I know, it's not your fault…entirely." Miley said, "It's really ok, I mean we'll just get out of here."  
"Miley, I know this probably isn't the best time to ask this but, have you decided between me and tennis ball head?"

"Well, actually-"  
"That's _professional_ tennis ball head to you, zombie killer boy."

"Look, I really like you both, but-"

_This is why I'm hot_

_This why I'm hot._

SHIT.

"Ok, well all you need are a few more gentlemen callers and we can just put on the Glass Menagerie."

Miley was too overwhelmed to glare at her, she just stood behind to very tall very large bodygaurds meant for Jake, and took the call.

"HELLO!?" She had to shout over the deafening noise of crazy people shouting and reaching for her, the body guards diligently kept them at bay.

"Miley!"

"Lilly? LILLY is that you?"  
"Yeah it's me, what's all that noise?"  
"Oh, well it's kind of a long story, you see I was making out with Gabriel-"  
"GABRIEL? As in Montoya? As in that tennis player Hannah met?"  
"Yeah-"  
"And you made _out _with him? MILEY!"

"I know-"

"No, you don't get it! Oliver-"  
"And then Jake-"  
"JAKE!"  
"Yeah, Jake, he showed up and formally, and I do mean _formally_ asked me to go out with him again in the airport."  
"WHAT! Ok, first Gabriel, and now Jake. So…what did you say?"  
"Well, I was going to say yes in front of all those people but then Candy said I was Hannah Montana-"  
"OH my GOD! Miley, that insane!"  
"I Know!" She shouted stepping away from someone's hand reaching toward her.

"Well, I hate to make your life a little _more _complicated, even though it doesn't sound like it COULD get more complicated but…Oliver's…"  
"What about him?" Miley said completely forgetting that they talked and reconciled since their meeting on the beach.

"He's in love with you."

Miley knew she heard it right, except now she was beginning to wish she had a time machine. So she could go back and not kiss Gabriel, not nearly except Jake's proposal, and make sure Candy kept her mouth shut. This was a disaster. On any normal day having three guys be crazy about her would've been great, but right now she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Miley? MILEY!" Lilly's shouting shook her from her thoughts.

"What?"

"He thinks you don't love him back."  
"But I…"

Suddenly she heard the familiar beginning of one of her songs.

_Uh oh. There you go again talking cinematic. _

_Yeah you._

_You're charming got every body star stuck I know_

_How you always seem to go, for the obvious instead of me, but get a ticket and you'll see_

"Miley? You _what_!" Lilly shouted, "Wait, why do I hear 'If We Were a Movie'?"

"I don't know. Look, tell him to call me. He needs to know I…" She couldn't make herself admit it, it was like a declaration of surrender she wasn't sure why she wouldn't profess.

She was almost positive it had something to do with something going wrong and then they would never be the same again. Then she remembered something her mother would always say, "Life's all about taking chances, the more you refuse them the less you live."

Miley inhaled deeply, "I love Oliver."

"You what?" Lilly said, not because she didn't hear it, but she wasn't sure if she'd heard it right.

"I LOVE OLIVER." This time she shouted it, and Jake, Gabriel, and Candy all stared in shock. She exhaled deeply, it was like a thousand pound potato sack had been lifted of her shoulders. She felt invigorated like she wanted to ride around the city in a limo and scream it at the top of her lungs.

Miley listened into the phone and she heard cheering. Obviously Lilly and her mom celebrating over this long overdue statement.

"So what does this mean?" Lilly said finally.

"Well, I think it means I have to tell him."  
"Well yeah, but when?"  
"Well first I have to take care of these two…and then…I'll talk to him over oChat tonight."

"Oh my GOD! Can I be there? This is so exciting!"  
"I guess, if you want."

"Great! So, oChat 7:30...?"

"I'll be there." Miley couldn't help smiling, she felt like she was walking on air, and everything about Jake and Gabriel didn't seem like such a giant horror movie that it really was.

"Gabriel, Jake." She said looking from one to the other, "You're both _so _amazing, and I really care a lot about both of you…but…the one I want to be with is…Oliver Oken."


End file.
